


What Baby Wants, Baby Gets

by Soul4Sale



Series: I Know I'm Lost, I'm Lost With You [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, slight gore, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Firkle deserved the best, and apparently that meant Kevin sitting in a jail cell.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinestalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinestalker/gifts).



> This is for this week’s Fanfiction-Friends’ Weekly Writing Prompt. This week’s prompt is **gift**. I wasn’t really sure what to do for this, so I just let it run away from me. I hope it’s good, at least. Here we go~

Kevin hated going anywhere during the holiday season. 

With no car, he had to trudge around in the snow just to get from point A to point B, but it was made worse by crazy drivers and selfish shoppers. It was nothing new, he’d grown up knowing these people could be insane, but it still pissed him off every year. 

This year was different, though, in the fact that he wanted to get something for someone other than Kenny and Karen. He had the perfect gift lined up, too, he just had to get it, which was proving to be a lot harder than he’d initially thought.

The boots he’d had in mind happened to be fairly expensive, and cutting corners without Firkle noticing was a lot more of a genius feat than it seemed. He’d had to muck up a few other bills and things to scrounge together the money, but he was sure that the joy in the goth’s eyes when he opened his gift would be fantastic.

Of course, only two stores in the town carried them, and there were lines at both of them. The first one had sold out, and this second one had _better fucking not_ , because he wasn’t about to wait another three hours in the cold for nothing. Kevin didn’t really _have_ a plan B, these boots had been the number one thing he’d wanted to get his little lover… But it was ridiculous how many people wanted black furred boots. Half of him was tempted to see if Ned and Jimbo had something worth gluing to some nice Walmart boots, but he knew better. Firkle had expensive tastes, and he’d signed up for them the second the pair couldn’t get enough of each other. Kenny had said they were just kindling for each other’s fires, but there was more to it than that.

Firkle had become a bit of a lifeline for him. In this world, this messed up, crazy existence, they could be twisted together. They could spend all night in bed, fucking on and off and talking about things they wouldn’t with other people. A night or two together and they could take on the world. Maybe they meant to, maybe it was just a pipedream. 

Still, he didn’t want to disappoint on their first Christmas together. So waiting in this Goddamn line seemed to be his only hope.

Until he saw the sign go up that said they had ten left, and he was twelfth in line. A push to the front had him swept up in it, and he found himself resorting to throwing punches at soccer moms to get to these stupid fucking boots. A black eye and a busted lip were his prizes for getting to the front of the line and happily claiming the last size seven in the entire fucking town, but at least he was being pat on the back.

A second later, he realized this wasn’t in congratulations; the cops had been called to stop the mob, and he was getting escorted out in handcuffs. 

“Wait--” He frowned, “I need those damn boots--”

“Everyone wants those boots, buddy. You can’t just punch people for them, wait your turn in line!” The cop manhandling him towards the squad car told him.

“Hey-- wait!” Hazel eyes quickly scanning the crowd, he growled a little, “Why am I the only one getting arrested? That chick gored me with her heel! It’s still got blood--”

“You’re the only repeat offender here, Kevin.” Came the easy reply as his head was ducked and he almost groaned in defeat. This was fucking _lame_. Bloody, bruised, and handcuffed and he didn’t even have Firkle’s present in hand. Fuck.

\----

“Babe, you have to come get me.” Kevin pleaded, “I… Tried to get your present and-- and now I’m in jail.”

“My present…?” Whatever would he want that would-- _Oh._ “Um… Yeah, okay, I’ll get you. Don’t worry.” 

It felt like years that he waited for the younger man to walk in with the money he kept on hand for times like this. Really, he’d taken twenty minutes to get the money and walk over, because it felt like he was going to end up walking them home with nothing. Ah, well. 

Finally rolling up to the holding cell, the little dark haired nymph smiled.

“Guess you’re coming home with me, big guy.” He shrugged, putting his hands in the pockets of his ridiculous coat, with the wide, hiked collar and fur around the edges. It just reminded Kevin that he couldn’t get the boots to match. 

“Guess so.” As the bars rolled away, he sighed a little and followed the other along, head down as he tried to figure out what else he could do. There had to be _something_ ; his mind flitted to eBay, but he doubted they would be in his price range, now. These things were upwards of eighty bucks as it was, and those who would sell them for a profit probably wanted two hundred out of him. He couldn’t just slice off that corner; it was all he had left to feed them on.

“It’s okay.” Firkle told them as they stepped out into the chill, wrapping his coat tighter around his thin frame, “About the boots.”

“How-” Right, the goth wasn’t stupid, he could probably figure it out on his own. “Yeah? I… Just really wanted to get you something nice. You don’t have enough nice things.” _I wish I could buy the sun._

“Well, I can do something else, you know. It doesn’t have to be super expensive to be a nice gift.” Absently, supposedly, he looked at his hand, and Kevin’s face split into a grin.

“I think I have an idea for something better.”

A nice black ring with a ruby would look so good on that finger. With a nice little KM on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. For once, a 1,000 word story was actually too easy to make. X.x I had to cut out a few words here and there and adjust for it, but I hope it’s still good. ouo See you guys in the next one!


End file.
